Ichigo final chance
by MissSega
Summary: Kish must return back to Erth, after two years, to get more Mew Aqua. ICHIGO AND KISH STORY!
1. Chapter 1

** Ichigo's Final chance **

**Miss Sega: Hey readers of the world (or anyone who can read English). I'm Miss Sega, here to bring you the ultimate Tokyo mew mew fan fiction. If you are a Kish and Ichigo's lover, than you've clicked on the right story. Because here you'll find nothing but Masaya bashing fans who truly believed that Ichigo's should have went out with Kish. No tree huggers will able to defeat the love and complete hotness that is Kish…. (Daydreams)…. Oh, sorry just picturing Kish without a shirt, in slow motion, lol. Anyways I Miss Sega don't own Tokyo mew mew or the characters in the anime/manga. Cause if I did then Ichigo's would have went out with Kish and lived happily ever after, and Masaya would have ran into a tree and died. Enjoy the story.**

…**...**

**It has been two years since the aliens had left Earth. With nothing more to fight the Mew Mews retired from the café to once again live their normal lives. Ichigo's had no problem with that. Sure she may not be that important superhero who watches over Tokyo while it sleeps, anymore, but she was finally Masaya's girlfriend. That what she'd always wanted; to live a normal life and watch the world spin on with Masaya by her side forever. For the first six months that how it was. Full of love and undivided the two made it seems easy to find true love. Ichigo thought that those months would last forever, it would have too, that is until Masaya got a letter from England. Before Ichigo knew it she was saying goodbye.**

"**How long will you be gone?" She sadly asked as Masaya packed the last of his belongings. Ichigo had come over that morning to say goodbye to her true love. She sat on his bed as she watched Masaya pack.**

"**I don't know really. If they just want me to help with the studies on plants then I'll just be there for about a year. But if I'm lucky and they like me, then I might spend my whole High School years there as a permanent student." He happily by sadly spoke. He didn't want to hurt Ichigo but he knew that he would never get another opportunity like this. **

"**I don't want you to go." Ichigo said with tears falling down her red cheeks. **

"**I fought for you, and did everything I could to make you fall in love with me. I don't want you to go because I scared that I might not see you again. I'm even more scared of seeing with another girl." **

**I really hurt Masaya to see Ichigo cry. At times he had regrets of going. He thought maybe to just study here in Tokyo, but his mother convinced him to think of his future if he studied in England. **

**Masaya gentle ran his fingers though Ichigo's hair. "What make you think that'd I fall for another girl?" Ichigo shrugged not really knowing how to answer Masaya. **

"**Ichigo, I can never fall for another girl." He softly spoke taking a seat next to her. "No other girl would risk her own life to save me. Even when Deep Blue took control of my body and threaten to take over the Earth, you believed in me."**

**He lifted Ichigo's chin to meet his gaze. "You saved my life, Ichigo." Masaya kissed her lips laying her down on his bed. Ichigo was going to miss his kisses and his touch, but in her heart she knew Masaya would come back for her. **

** One YEAR LATER**

'_**To think I was actually stupid to believe that he would actually come back to me.'**_** Ichigo thought a bit annoyed as she read the morning paper. It has been a year since Masaya left, and he was not coming back. In the morning paper Ichigo had found out that Masaya was top of the school he attended and was now engaged to the some rich guy's daughter. It didn't come to a surprise to Ichigo; about six months ago she had realized the Masaya was gone. He never wrote to her once or even called. It was heartbreaking at first but like any relationships Ichigo got over it. **

**It was summer time and school would start in a month. Ichigo would be starting the eleventh grade soon. Her birthday had been last week, Ichigo was now seventeen. She changed a lot over the last few years. Her hair has gotten longer and was now held back in a pony tail. Since she had departed from Masaya Ichigo has been distance from people, even her own family. Afraid that she will be left and forgotten again she stayed away from any relationship with guys and her friends. **

**Summer was beginning to slow down. With nothing to do, Ichigo finished her breakfast and headed to her bedroom. She landed on her bed once again staring up at her ceiling.**

'**It so boring. I have so much time with absolutely nothing to do. Back when I was a Mew Mew I would have like to have time alone like know. But it was pretty kick ass to have the power to save the human race. Now, what do I do with my life?"**

**Ichigo thought back to the old days with her friends and the café. She even thought about the aliens, Kish the most. She would often wonder what he was up to. **

…**.**

**It was a brand new morning, as Kish rose up from bed to start another day. Ever since he had saved his planet with the Mew Aqua Ichigo had given him, life has been good. He loved waking up to see the children from his block playing tag and flying crazily around without a care in the world. It gave him great joy just to see another person smile.**

**Kish lived alone, but had a pretty flexible life. After a quick shower he would eat breakfast then head off the work. At just eighteen Kish was working at the head of the town or the ECO (Environmental care organization). Their Kish and a group of other aliens would work to keep the environment clean and fresh. They also build new teleology to help the water and air remain clean. With everything going so well, the job was pretty simply. **

"**Good morning Kish." Said a fellow alien as Kish walked into the building.**

"**Morning." He replied. Kish headed into a greenhouse. Today he and two other companions were testing plants in hope that they might help to keep the air stay fresh.**

"**Morning fellas." He kindly greeted. "So how are the plants doing this morning?" He asked one of his workers. **

"**There doing well. It won't be long until these babies will start to make the morning air smell like roses." The male worker said. **

**It was a great morning for Kish. He felt in his heart that all their hard will finally pay off. **

"**Well with that nicely said we better get started. We have a planet to maintain guardians."**

**He said. Guardians are what the alien who worked in the ECO called themselves. They where the one watching over the people and the world. **

**The day was going normal, until Pie walked in during one of Kish's daily work. He singled Kish over away from his workers. **

"**Hey Pie, what going on?" Kish asked. In the last years Pie hasn't changed a bit. He was still the emotionless know it all. But that morning he looked worried almost afraid. With that rare expression Kish knew something was terribly wrong.**

"**Come over to my house after work and we'll discuss this in private." He whispered in Kish's ear.**

**Kish nodded his head, "Understood." He said. Pie nodded his head them headed back to his station at work. Pie work in the technology section. The rest of the afternoon Kish was a nervous wreck. **

'**What could it be?' He thought.**

**When work had finally finished for the day Kish flew directly to Pie house. He was greeted at the door by Green, Pie's new wife. **

"**Hello Kish."**

"**Hello Green," Kish kindly said as he entered Pie home. **

"**Pie upstairs in his office. Help yourself." She said.**

**Kish knocked at pie's door before opening it and letting himself in. There he found pie looking at something at his desk.**

"**So what this all about Pie. By the look in your eye you almost drove to complete insanity back at work." Kish asked **

"**You where'd crazy before?" Pie joke without any real emotion. **

"**Don't give me that crap. With that straight face on all the time you can really tell a good joke you know." Kish smirked **

"**Of course not, hard to keep a straight face when I'm force to see you every day."**

**Pie snapped. Kish just sly grinned. **

"**Alright enough trash talking, what the big news?" Kish asked. **

**Pie ran a hand through his hair. **

"**I'm not really sure how to tell you this Kish." He slow spoke.**

"**How about with words?" Kish grinned **

**Pie sighed then meet Kish's gaze. "The Mew Aqua running out." He finally said.**

**Kish couldn't believe his ears. Never did he imagine that he would hear the day when his paradise would come to an end. At first Pie's words just repeated in Kish's mind. **

"**Wh-what! What do you mean running out? How could it just-!" Kish's eyes were turning a bright red color full of anger and fury. He couldn't bring himself to say what he felt at that moment.**

"**Don't," He spoke softly by angry, "DON'Y LIE TO ME!" he finished with a scream almost charging at Pie.**

"**Kish! Calm down." Pie said holding his hands out.**

"**How can I? How did this happen?" Kish demanded to know. **

"**It happened about two weeks ago. I was doing the daily weather checkups in hopes that the new plants that you and your workers had planted where really taking charge with the air, when I located an unfamiliar signal. I've never seen it before, so I did some research and found out it a speck of pollution, a virus. That the reason I didn't know what the signal was. I have never gotten a signal from virus in the air before. At first I thought nothing of the dilemma thinking maybe it will go away soon."**

**Pie turned away from Kish's gaze.**

"**But it didn't. The plants you had planted did have a bit of effect but they were not enough to get rid of the virus." Pie said.**

**Kish nodded. "Yes, the plants are not ready yet it will take some time before they are complete. The plants we planted outside were just for testing." Kish still couldn't believe what was happening.**

"**But the virus is still there. And it getting bigger, stronger and beginning to spread. If the people breathe it in then they could get sick." Pie explained.**

"**So what do you think we should do Pie?" Kish asked.**

"**I talked to the elders of the town and they agreed to let you go back to planet Earth. I located another signal just yesterday."**

**Pie looked at Kish with a spark of hope I his eyes.**

"**Kish there some Mew Aqua left on Earth." He said. **

**Before Pie went on Kish knew what he had to do.**

"**So we have to return back to Earth. And get the Mew Aqua." Kish said.**

"**And bring it back to destroy the virus. The Mew aqua should hold until you can figure out how to make the plants more effective." Pie finished.**

"**Kish I can't go with you." Pie said.**

**Kish was a bit surprised. He would have thought Pie would want to help with the mission. **

"**Why not?" he asked Pie licked his lips not really sure of the right words to use.**

"**Green is pregnant. We just found out, and I don't what to leave her alone. Who knows how long it will take to locate the Mew Aqua." He sighed. The last thing Pie wanted to do was leave Kish alone in a world, who knew what he would do. **

**Kish placed a hand on Pie shoulder.**

"**I understand. You want to make sure you're here for the arrival of your kid. Don't sweat it, I just go alone." He said. "Plus it would be nice to visit Earth without having a complete know it all bugging me about responsibility twenty-four-seven." He smirched.**

"**Ha, you wouldn't last a week on Earth without me." Pie snapped back.**

**Kish just grinned "well were just going to have to find then." With that Kish went straight home and started packing for his trip back to Earth.**

…

**Miss Sega: Well guys I hoped you liked it so far. Plz comment and tell me what you want to read.**


	2. a hot visitor

**CHAPTER TWO: THEY MEET AGAIN…. **

**Ichigo spent the whole week in her room. With nothing to do this summer she thought she get some information on the plants that Masaya had discovered. Even though Ichigo was over the breakup it wouldn't hurt her if she did some reach search. **

**Ichigo located a chat room where a few of the England school kids posted their ideas and opinions about the plant project. A few students were just Masaya basher, who says he up to no-good; Ichigo loved those people. Ichigo stayed up all night on her laptop, talking trash and spreading rumors that Masaya has crabs! She knew it was wrong and a lie, but hey he also promised to wait for her.**

**With her parents away on a trip, Ichigo decided to call it a night or morning. By the time she had log off it was one in the morning. Ichigo took a quick shower and headed off to bed. **

**Ichigo turned off the light but had her night lamp still on. With all the information she had looked up today Masaya was stuck in her head. Sure she hated him, and a group of people. But there were a lot of people who loved Masaya and thought he was doing this Earth some good. The haters were just jealous. **

**Ichigo was too, she was jealous for that rich chick who now hangs over Masaya's shoulder proud to be his bitch.**

**'That should be me.' Ichigo sadly thought, 'I should have been that bitch.' She moaned at the lost and hides her face in her pillow, not wanting the world to know that she had lost the greatest gift known to Earth. **

**'I just have to forget about him.' She agreed that tonight she will do anything to help her forget that Masaya even existed. **

**'That right, all I have to do is-'Ichigo lost her train of thought when she heard a creaking sound on her balcony. She quickly turned on her light to her room to get a clearer view but saw noting. Ichigo knew she heard something move, that or all this Masaya thinking has finally gone to her brain. **

**Gathering up her strength, Ichigo slowly opened up her balcony door but found the place empty. She took a peak over the railing but still didn't find anything that could have made that sound.**

**'I am going crazy.' She admitted.**

**She shook her head and headed back inside.**

**"It a nice night, isn't it kitty?" Ichigo quickly turned around to meet a familiar gaze with a green haired alien from her past life.**

**Kish grinned, seeing the expression on Ichigo's face was priceless. **

**"K-Kish. It you!" Ichigo screeched. Kish just laughed flying into Ichigo's room and landing on her bed.**

**"Of course it me. Who else would it be?" He grinned **

**Ichigo couldn't find there right words to say, "Wh-what are you doing here?" she manage to say**

**"Do I really need a reason to come visit my kitty?" He asked.**

**"Visit? Yeah right after two years." Ichigo wasn't buying it. She knew Kish was trying to play her. "So what the real reason you came back?" she asked the alien.**

**Kish just gazed at her. Kish notice that Ichigo has grown. Her hair was longer and her figure was in full form. Her breast had grown too, much firmer that Kish last remembered. Kish licked his lips as dirty fantasy flashed through his mind.**

**"What are you staring at?" Ichigo screamed. Kish mind returned back to reality, which was sad being Ichigo, was fully dressed. **

**"At you." He honestly answered. Ichigo blushed but didn't say anything. "Are going to tell me why you're here. In my house, at night?" she asked again with two more questions.**

**Kish decided to tell her holding the fun till later. After about thirty minutes Ichigo was well informed about the Mew Aqua and the reason Kish was sent back to Earth. Kish notice Ichigo catching glimpse of him while he was telling her the story. Ichigo was impressed on how much Kish as changed in the last two years. Yes he was taller, but he also had a mature look in him golden eyes. His hair was cut, shorter than when she last saw him but not too short. He no longer wore those headbands, and for some reason Kish decided to dye his hair black. There were strips of green hair in the front, which made Kish cuter, Ichigo secretly admitted to herself. **

**"So you're looking for more Mew Aqua. Well that makes since. Hey what about the others?" She asked Kish.**

**"Pie and Tart?" He asked, she nodded.**

**"There both doing great. Pie got married a year ago, and we just found out his wife Green is pregnant with his first child. It the reason he didn't want to come with me to Earth." **

**"What about Tart?" Ichigo wondered. Kish shook his head.**

**"No, the elders of the ECO only assigned people who worked with the company. Tart isn't a guardian of the ECO. Guess he wanted something else in life."**

**Ichigo was amazed. To think that Kish people were similar to the people on Earth. **

**"Seems like a regular family life." She said.**

**"Yeah it is. Well what happening in your life Ichigo?" **

**Ichigo was a bit embarrassed but told the Masaya story. Leaving out no detail Ichigo told him everything, something she had never done with her friends.**

**"Feels good to get that off my chest." She sighed. **

**"Don't worry. You're a beautiful girl and you're better off without him." Kish complemented. Ichigo smiled. At first she wasn't sure at Kish's present but know she was glad the he came.**

**"Thank Kish. I told myself that tonight I would let him go for good." She gently smiled as she turned her head away. She slowly moved her eyes to face Kish. The way his body was laid out on her bed, Ichigo caught a peek at his neck. **

**'I wonder if it's a soft as it looks.' She wondered, as she sat at the foot of her bed pinching her sheets.**

**The two remained quiet, as Kish saw Ichigo slowly run her tongue across her pink lips. She was blushing furiously but that didn't stop her from looking at Kish's fit body. **

**After about five minute of hot silence Kish got up from his position and licked Ichigo's lips with the tip of his tongue. Ichigo moaned and stuck out her tongue to play with Kish. They didn't fully kiss yet, but licked each other's tongues, flicking and gently sucking. Ichigo giggled as she grabbed hold of Kish's bottom lip. Kish then pushed Ichigo on the bed sticking his whole tongue in her mouth. Kish felt his lower half throbbing and begging to be let out, he sucked on Ichigo's neck. She moaned louder in pleasure.**

**"Hang on Kish." She whispered. Ichigo got up turning off the main light and setting her lamp light on low. She then opened the doors to her balcony to let in the night summer breeze. With that done she returned back to Kish waiting impatiently on her bed.**

**She pulled up his shirt and off his body. She then pushed him back down and started sucking on his neck. She was right, his neck was warm and soft, and his moaning was music to Ichigo's ears. **

**"Lower." He whispered. Ichigo went lower licking his chest like a cat licking cream and milk. **

**Her lower half felt wet. She went back up and kissed his begging lips. Kish got a hold of Ichigo's top, and striped her from it. Ichigo wasn't wearing a bra. The feeling of the cool breeze was heaven to her.**

**Kish was ready to dominate. Ichigo's breast were peach color, soft and plumped ready to be eaten by a starving alien. Hugging her closer Kish put one in his mouth and started to suck. Ichigo laughed and grinned, hugging the alien close and he made load licking and slurping sounds. Ichigo sucked on Kish's neck. **

**"There so yummy." Kish spoke into Ichigo's breast. She laughed happy that he was enjoying himself. **

**"There so big." He went on. He went lower to Ichigo's stomach and sucked and licked her strawberry skin. Ichigo arched her back feeling that in any minute she would go crazy with pleasure. **

**Ichigo rose from the bed and tackled him down. She prepped herself up on of him and removed her tiny shorts. Kish's mouth drooled as Ichigo tossed her white shorts to the pile of their clothes. Kish then removed her pink laced panties finally exposing herself to him. He then took off his pants and boxers. **

**His penis was huge. Ichigo wonder what it tasted like. She laid back down giving Kish dominance to her body. Kish kissed her tights running his tongue on her. Ichigo giggled. "Kish, that tickles."**

**Kish then got on top of her spread her tights opened with his knees and entered. Ichigo screamed in pleasure. She remembers this feeling before, with Masaya. The day he left was the day she lost her virginity. It sucked, her being knew to it. Ichigo didn't climax that time, but with Kish it was different. **

**As Kish sucked on her neck he pumped in and out of her. The walls were broken and for the first time Ichigo knew the meaning of good sex. She opened her mouth and waited for her climax. She screamed when it arrived. Kish soon came after her. He screamed louder. He stayed on her for a minute before rolling off. The two caching their breaths, they looked and smiled at each other. **

**"What a ride." He said feeling like a king. Kish laid his head on Ichigo's breast to listen to her heartbeat. Ichigo ran her fingers though his soft lush hair. **

**Ichigo licked his long ear and blew gently on it. **

**"Ready for more fun?" she whispered.**

**Kish raised an eye brow. "More fun. What do you have in mind kitty? She whispered something into his ear. Kish eyes widen and his grin grew from ear to ear. **

**Kish stood up from the bed feeling his penis throbbing again. Ichigo got down on her knees and licked Kish's penis. Every movement drove him crazy. He screamed and moaned louder than ever before. He pressed Ichigo head closer as she went back and forward. In her mind she was sucking on a tasty cherry lollypop. Kish dug his nails into her hair being careful not to hurt her. **

**"Ichi- Ichigo!" Kish hit his second climax spilling his speed in her mouth. Ichigo licked it up then lick his tip. **

**She then kissed all over. Giggling as she covered his crock with big sloppy kisses. Kish was in love. Ichigo made wet kisses at popped whenever she would make another. Kish pulled her up by the hair. Ichigo screeched in pain.**

**"Hey-"She looked up at the now dumb folded Kish. He was under her spell. **

**Kish picked her up falling back on the bed. He opened her mouth wide and stuck his entire tongue. The two fought with their tongues for dominance creating huge pools of saliva in their mouths. Since Ichigo was at the bottom the saliva was running down into her mouth. Kish didn't let go kissing her more. The spit ran down the side of Ichigo's check and onto the bed. The two finally broke the long wet kiss with spit around their lips and a huge spit string attached from each end of their lips. Catching their breath Ichigo wrapped the covers around her nude body and walked out to the balcony. She stared at the stars and full moon. Kish walked up from behind her letting the cover fall from her grip.**

**He wrapped his arms around her. **

**"Man if I would have known we would make love I would have come visit sooner." He joked. Ichigo keep her gaze at the stars. "You were lonely, weren't you?" He asked, Ichigo nodded.**

**Kish kissed her check. "I should know, I was lonely too." He admitted **


End file.
